<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【SD】当爱已成往事（流三） by mika233</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403815">【SD】当爱已成往事（流三）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mika233/pseuds/mika233'>mika233</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【SD短篇集1】片段式与你 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Slam Dunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:02:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mika233/pseuds/mika233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>流三</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【SD短篇集1】片段式与你 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839847</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【SD】当爱已成往事（流三）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　天气逐渐转冷，三井寿裹着被子蹲在电饭锅前，水开了，拆开包装袋把方便面放进去，不知是运气好还是不好，多出来一包调味料，他没多管，统统倒了进去。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　打了个喷嚏，感冒严重影响味觉，他似乎尝不出什么咸淡，咕噜咕噜吃完填饱肚子就算。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　长手长脚的三井寿困难地蜷缩在被炉里，脑袋一片昏沉，侧身对着电视无聊地换频道，很快倦意上涌顺势闭起眼睛小歇会儿，醒来精神似乎好了许多，便扎起头带翻开『目指东大！真题1000%！冲冲冲！』继续奋战。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　冬选赛失利让三井寿失去了最后的以体育特长推荐入学的机会，『不拼便被弃』，他这样告诫自己。赌上炎之男的名义，他要做一个创造奇迹的馬鹿。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　「嗯……cos……啊？」三角函数真麻烦，三井寿还是比较喜欢圆，滚啊滚的像篮球，看着就有亲切感。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　——几个月前在赤木家补课，那个长的很藤真偏偏姓赤木的妹子懦懦地问流川枫『你知道cos是什么吗？』时得到的『cosplay的简称。』这样成为长期笑谈的回答。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　那个奇葩学弟现在正呼呼大睡呢吧？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　如果他能留到冬选赛的话……混蛋时差党！……算了算了，别再想这些虚头八脑的，专注眼前要紧。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　「日本史……」<br/>
　　<br/>
　　——全队最喜欢1 on 1的流川枫最喜欢找三井寿1 on 1，三井寿觉得单单是1 on 1很无聊，于是决定试试从漫画里看来的游戏问答，据说记得特别牢。『高杉晋作的字！』『娼妇。』『是畅夫啦白痴！』但他们的实践效果似乎不太好就是了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　「到底是假发小五郎还是桂小五郎啊！？」三井寿苦恼地翻书，他总是记不住，「三千……三千世界……为毛老子要背这些啊混蛋！腻腻歪歪的！」<br/>
　　<br/>
　　教科书考试大纲什么的当然不会理会他的抗议。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　吐槽之后还是要继续背诵：「三千世界鸦杀尽，与君共寝到天明。」<br/>
　　<br/>
　　腿有点麻，三井寿站起来跳了两下，木质地板吱呀吱呀的响。幸好住在一楼，否则会被邻居投诉吧。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　——『你是哥哥就要负起责任看好弟弟啊！我的车可是新买的，保险杠都被撞成什么样了？啊！？』那时候的三井寿总是运气不好，擦拳必输，无数次被委派充当流川枫的大哥去向惨遭他的小粉红自行车毒手的苦主道歉，背黑锅习惯到让他误以为自己是炊事班的。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　流川枫的父母常年在海外，按时给钱、从不管人，由着他就被亲戚甲推给亲戚乙再塞给亲戚丙，生活费被各种克扣，国中毕业终于攒够钱独立生活，那边厢却突然来了一句『小枫要不要和爸爸妈妈一起生活？』<br/>
　　<br/>
　　什么玩意儿！三井寿当时就很想打着飞的去把那对不负责任的父母狠揍一顿。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　可最终他还是飞走了，在成为日本第一的高中生之前。在……之前。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　「位于太平洋与圣弗朗西斯科湾之间的半岛北端……经纬度是……哦！37°48’0”N，122°25’0”W……旧金山……」脑力劳动居然比体力劳动更消耗，肚子很勤奋地咕噜咕噜叫起来，被感冒阻塞的食欲随着鼻子呼吸的通畅排山倒海，三井寿翻开电话簿决定叫一份家庭套餐。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　放下电话三井寿才后知后觉想起那家店的家庭套餐一个人的话是决计吃不完的。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　——最后一次全员到齐的聚餐是给流川枫践行。因为未成年所以不能喝酒，他们互相灌没兑水的柠檬汁，拼谁吃的生蚝多，谁的牛排更血腥，场面异常凶残。『果然听我的吃自助没错吧哈哈哈！』当时很嚣张的三井寿很丢人地在第二天拉了肚子。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　流川枫上飞机的时候，他正握着一卷手纸蹲在厕所格里满脸菜色。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　交通广播里主持人说XX街大堵车请有条件的车友尽量绕行，明天有雨记得带伞，天冷注意保暖防止感冒。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　「已经感冒了好吗？」三井寿翻着漫画，顺手撕一张纸巾卷卷塞进鼻子，吃饭前半小时不看书是他的习惯，否则会反胃。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　房间里被他的各类参考书习题册、用过的纸巾和没洗的袜子弄得乱七八糟。就像他的脑子。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　索性乱中有序，他知道需要的东西在哪里，该怎么找到。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　199X年11月14日，日曜日，晴。据说明天有雨。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　若爱已成往事，不妨我们重新开始。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　200X年11月14日，水曜日，多云。流川枫和三井寿领养了一个孩子，取名伊丽莎白。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>